Blood and Wine
by TheBiggestNerdYou'llEverKnow
Summary: Just when Jane is beginning to believe she may be alone, the lycan detective encounters a few other creatures of the night. And they're not so friendly. Does she stand a chance against a pack of blood suckers? Does Maura? Co-authored with The-Guardian-Shadow. M rating is for content and language. Sequel to "Beer and Guts."
1. Chapter 1

**You wanted it, you got it. This is the sequel to Beer and Guts. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you so much for the encouragement to keep it going!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned R&I, would we really be writing fanfiction? We. Make. Nothing. Off of this.**

* * *

"Wanna go take a shower? I smell like a wet dog."

It'd been three months since Maura had saved Jane from Dr. Erin Hayes' lab. And the biologist had come sniffing around the Boston Police Department multiple times, asking if they'd be checking into the break-ins since the wolf had, after all, originally been killing in their jurisdiction, meaning any interested parties would likely be from the area. Jane had told her that they would, in fact, follow-up on any leads that they got, but that the Seattle PD would likely have a better chance of tracking the perp down.

The women were just glad when the doctor had finally stopped coming around or shooting emails. Jane had the wolf under control, Korsak and Frost had come to terms with her secret and her skills had made her an even better cop than she already was. Annnnddd she had actually convinced Maura to let her watch over the city. Jane wanted to know if there were any other supernatural creatures out there. But that's also when Hayes had started contacting them again; curious about a wolf that had been spotted numerous times saving people. Everyone knew it was no ordinary beast.

"You do smell rather unpleasant after that workout." Maura chimed in with complete honesty as she followed Jane into the bathroom and stripped down to climb in.

Jane chuckled and stripped down as well, throwing her hair into a bun to avoid getting it wet and then climbing in herself. Looking down into Maura's hazel eyes, the detective smiled. "I love you." She whispered then kissed the doctor lightly.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist as she returned the gesture. "I love you, too." She smiled. "I bet I smell horrible right now, though. Like the morgue." While Jane had just finished with a workout, Maura had just gotten home from finishing an autopsy.

"You do smell like the dead." Jane chuckled, almost losing it at Maura's pout. "But we'll wash that right off and have you smelling much differently in a jiffy."

A smirk pulled at the corner of Maura's lips. "Like what exactly, Jane?"

Jane grinned and pulled Maura close. "Let's put it this way: the moans I'm going to hear from your mouth tonight will sound even better to me with those sensitive ears." She dipped her head low and captured the other woman's lips in her own.

Maura guided Jane backwards toward the wall and kissed her deeply, the detective growling against her lips before picking the woman up by her thighs, her hands going to both ass cheeks to squeeze. The doctor wrapped her legs around Jane and groaned before she brushed her lips along the brunette's strong jaw. Then she dipped her head down to kiss and suck on her neck.

Jane moaned as Maura branded her then moved her mouth to the crook of Maura's neck. She bit down to leave her own mark, not breaking the skin just wanting to turn the woman on even more. Maura whimpered and rolled her hips against her lover, wanting contact a lot lower. "Touch me, Jane. Make me scream your name." She dared, leaning back to look into Jane's eyes, her pupils dilated.

Jane's eyes were glowing gold. "Oh I will." Turning, she slammed Maura against the wall and moved one hand to her core, the other supporting her weight. As she entered her, Jane's mouth went down around the blonde's nipple and sucked hard then nibbled.

Maura grunted as her back hit the wall and cried out in pleasure, rocking her hips against the detective. She arched her back and bit her lip as she pulled Jane's hair from the bun, tangling her hands in dark unruly curls. The detective was amazing at everything she did, so it didn't take too long before her ministrations pushed Maura over the edge in an earth shattering orgasm that did, in fact, have her screaming the dark haired woman's name.

When they finished, Jane gently brought the woman down from her high and smiled. She kissed Maura deeply and pulled out, but kept holding her up. "I love it when you scream my name." She chuckled then carried the doctor out of the shower and to the  
bedroom.

Maura laughed and once on the bed, pulled Jane down with her. "You're so good it's hard not to." She winked and kissed the detective softly.

That night Jane sat on top of a building downtown to watch below her. It was late when she heard a scream then laughing and growling. Brows furrowed right before she turned into her wolfself and started jumping from building to building to get to it. Stopping over a dark alley, she looked down and could see three men going after a woman. Leaping down from the roof between the girl and men, she snarled and quickly noticed their eyes were glowing.

A blonde man in the group grinned, white fangs flashing under the full moon light. "And what do we have here? A stray that needs to be taken to the pound and euthanized? You just cost us an easy dinner."

He waved for the two with him to circle the beast and stepped forward. "That is, unless you wanted a bite yourself? In which case, we don't share with mutts." The vampires from the sides charged.

Jane snarled and stood on her hind legs, catching both vamps by the throat then slamming them together in front of her before throwing them at the blonde. Leaping over them, she sunk her claws into the brick above and hid in the shadows waiting to pounce.

The blonde, James, leapt out of the way and snarled at the others. "You idiots! Go find her!" The two vampires on the ground scrambled to get up and ran off in the direction Jane had disappeared. James slowly turned himself in a circle. "Come on, dog! Let's play a little game!"

Jane knew she was in deep shit but she wouldn't back down without a fight. Jumping down behind him she slowly rose up on her hind legs and growled deeply

James spun to face Jane with a smirk. "I hope you like tug of war, mutt." The other two vampires had circled back and one jumped on the wolf's back, wrapping his arms around her neck, right under the jaw, and tugging with a lot of force; enough to  
take her head completely off if she didn't get him off soon.

Jane snarled and reached back to grab the vampire off of her. She couldn't stand there and let them do this to her. She had a girlfriend to get back home to. After tossing him aside, she moved quickly so she was now facing the other and took his face in her mouth.

The vampire's screams were muffled by Jane's mouth covering his face and James came up behind her, grabbing her by the tail to pull her back and swing her around. He slammed her into a tree hard enough to shatter ribs and cause internal damage. Then he headed over to the injured vamp, pointing behind himself. "Finish her." The other uninjured vamp made his way over to the wolf.

Jane whined when she hit the tree. Her vision was blurry and going dim but she followed the glow of their eyes. The moment the vamp got close enough, she lashed out almost blindly and sunk her teeth into his chest and back. Once she realized she had him, she clamped down breaking his spine in half and piercing his heart.

The vampire in her mouth hollered and then went limp. James spun his head in their direction and snarled as she dropped him. Then he watched Jane collapse to the ground, pretty badly injured. "We will hunt you down, wolf." He gathered his comrade and disappeared into the night.

Jane whimpered and dug her claws into the dirt. "Maura..." She thought before closing her eyes.

xxx

Maura awoke the next morning to an empty bed and began to worry that Jane had run into trouble. She got dressed and was about to head out to look for her girlfriend when there was a knock on her door. She swung it open to a worried Korsak. "I've got Jane in the car still in wolf form. One of my CIs spotted her this morning and called me."

She could feel the fear building in her chest. "Bring her to the back."

Jane was barely conscious and winced in pain as she was moved. However, the moment Maura touched her side to examine it, Jane sat up quickly and gripped the blonde by her throat, snarling; thinking it was one of the vamps.

Korsak quickly moved to try and get Maura away. "No, Jane! Don't hurt her! It's Maura!" Jane had the doctor by the throat too tightly for her to say anything. Her eyes wide as she looked into her lover's eyes, hoping her girlfriend would quickly snap out of it.

The pain made her hazy, but Jane did realize it was Maura and let go quickly. Slamming back down onto the couch she whimpered again, her paw resting on Maura's thigh

Maura covered Jane's hand with her own and squeezed it very gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear to soothe her. "I'm going to take care of you, baby. I just need you to stay really still and let me examine you." She resumed her work, Korsak watching.

"The damage, doc?"

Maura looked over at him. "Definitely some broken ribs and internal bleeding. Jane heals quickly, but I may need to get her some more help."

Jane moved her massive arm and winced at the touch. She moved her paw up to Maura's cheek when she finished. Jane knew that if she turned to her human self she would die, especially if she was in this much pain as a wolf.

The doctor placed her hand over Jane's paw and looked down into her lover's eyes. "Jane, for you to be in this much pain and for there to be this much swelling, you must have severe internal bleeding. That needs to be corrected by surgery. I don't have the equipment needed to help you."

The wolf shook her head and Maura sighed. "Do you think you'll be able to heal on your own?"

Jane nodded and Maura pet her head soothingly, hoping to relax her a little more. Once Maura made sure Jane was comfy enough, she headed to the bathroom to grab some pain meds and then walked back towards the kitchen to get a bowl of water. She crushed up the pills and dropped the remnants into the bowl, carrying it over to her girlfriend.

"What do you think happened to her?" Korsak asked as he watched.

"Knowing Jane, probably something stupidly heroic."

He chuckled. "Yep, that's our Jane."

The wolf looked at the bowl then up at Maura. Slowly, she began to lap the water up. Jo Friday soon came over and jumped up on the couch, Jane's massive paw resting around the small dog. Once she was done, Maura set the bowl aside and watched the little dog curl up against the wolf. Mech wasn't far behind and he sniffed Jane over, licking at her wounded areas. Maura smiled and kissed the top of Jane's head before standing. "Thank you, Vince, for bringing her home to me. You're welcome to stay awhile if you'd like. Are you hungry or anything?"

Jane looked at the wolf pup and patted his head before drifting off to sleep. Vince stood. "Nah, I'm gonna go. I know Jane is in good hands. You just keep me updated, okay?" He smiled. "Call me if you need me, doc."

"Of course." She smiled in return. "I'm sure we'll be fine, but thank you." Maura walked him to the door and then took a seat in the chair next to Jane once he was gone. She watched the dogs snuggle against the detective as she slept and then Maura curled up in her own seat to watch the news.

The girl that Jane saved was on the news telling her story. "I was being chased by three men last night. I just know they were going to kill me but before they really got the chance this huge black wolf with golden eyes jumped outta nowhere and saved my life. It matches the description of the one that's been helping all those other people."

Maura smiled and looked over at her big, bad wolf. She knew Jane had saved yet another person from harm. Since she'd been watching over the city, like Batman as she proudly like to put it, Jane had saved many from muggings, rape, God only knows what else. Maura wasn't happy that she had taken on something horrible by herself, but she was still proud of her for saving that girl. Without Jane, she wouldn't be on the news right now.

When night had fallen, Maura shooed Jo and Mech off to their own beds and leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear. "If you think you can make it up there, you can come sleep in bed with me. But you are so sweeping up the dog hair later when you're better."

Jane opened her eye and nodded. Slowly getting up she made her way up the stairs and got into bed with her girlfriend. Jane laid on her good side behind Maura and spooned her, her chin resting on the blonde's head. Silently, she drew lightly on Maura's palm with her claw: a heart.

Maura closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you, too." She turned to face the wolf and kissed Jane's snout quickly before burying her face in fur and drifting off to sleep.

Jane woke up the next morning with a yawn and stretched. She had turned back into her human form during the night, after she'd healed fully. Seeing Maura, she smirked and kissed her forehead.

Maura mumbled something incoherent and cracked open an eye. "Jane!" She sat up quickly and kissed her detective soundly. "It appears someone is feeling better. Are you all healed? Feeling any pain whatsoever?"

"I feel great, baby." She smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Mm, you slept with a wolf in your bed. Never thought you would ever do that, huh?"

Maura laughed and shook her head. "Never. But you were nice and toasty to curl up to. However, I wasn't a fan of the drooling." She smirked. "The girl you saved the other night, she was talking about you on the news. I'm proud of you, Jane, for saving her, but what were you thinking? Taking those men on by yourself?"

Jane smiled softly. "I heard her screaming. I couldn't just watch and do nothing, Maur. I'm a cop and I should be using what I have to help, not kill or watch others be killed. I have no back up. I'm alone when I'm Swiftkill. They were vampires, Maura... no human can face them without being killed. It was either me or let that girl die."

"Vampires?" Maura sat up against the headboard and sighed. "I know you couldn't. You'd give up your own life to save another, take risks to catch the bad guys so they'll never hurt another living soul. It's a part of who you are and I love all of you, but it scares me to death sometimes. I just wish you had someone, something out there that could help you while you're a wolf."

Jane sat up next to her and took her hand, lacing their finger as Maura spoke. "Me too, babe. But until I find that someone, I'm a lone wolf. But I promise you I won't go looking for trouble, okay? I don't want to leave you."

Maura nodded. She could be the girlfriend who asked Jane to stop going out at night to protect the city, the girlfriend who requested Jane never wolf out again. But that's not the kind of girlfriend Jane needed, nor the kind of girlfriend she was. Maura knew Jane had to do what she felt was noble and right. And Maura would stand behind her. "Okay. I just want you to be as careful as possible. Do you think you'll have any more trouble with the vampires? Do you plan to confront them again?"

"I'll be careful, I promise." She sighed, remembering that night. She didn't want to tell her, but Jane didn't want Maura to have any surprises. "I killed one and wounded another, and the third said he would hunt me down. I remember that before  
I passed out." She shook her head. "I don't understand why he didn't kill me while I was laying there, though. Why wait?" She whispered as she thought.

Maura furrowed her brow. "Maybe he thought it would be un-sportsman like to kill you while you were down. Maybe the hunt is the fun of it." She sighed, all sorts of thoughts running through her head. "I'm just glad he didn't kill you."

Jane nodded. "I'm just an animal to hunt." She sighed. "I'm glad he didn't either because I'd much rather be here with you." She took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't care how many he brings with him to hunt me down. I will kill them all. Every  
time I'm hurt, I get stronger." She looked at Maura. "I will protect you."

Maura shook her head. "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. It sounds like he may come at you with everything he's got." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're not just an animal, Jane. I wonder how spiteful vampires are." She looked into her lover's eyes. "What was it like fighting them? They're obviously strong."

"They... are pretty damn spiteful. They're assholes. They come at you from all angles. You have to be fast to even keep up with them. Brawn shouldn't be the only thing you rely on. Speed and brains is what you need." She shook her head. "They have  
bright eyes. One inch fangs and they're freakin' sarcastic as hell."

The blonde tilted her head. "Sarcastic? They sound like interesting foes." She shook her head. "Not that that's a good thing. Speed, strength, intelligence. They sound like you."

"Well all we really know is that the myths about vamps and lycan's are true. They don't get along too well." She sighed and wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Maura cuddled into Jane's side. "I'm sure they could. I can't imagine all vampires are alike. Maybe there's some out there that don't drink human blood, that are good like you."

"Maybe." The detective smiled and kissed her head. "If you had to be any kind of creature like a lycan or a vampire... what would you be?"

"I really enjoy being human." Maura smiled. "But if I had to choose, I'd be a lycan. Like you." She kissed Jane's cheek. "Although I'm not as strong as you are. It'd probably take me longer to get a grip on transforming at will."

Jane grinned. "Good choice." She smirked and held her closer. "It's difficult but I learned and it actually doesn't hurt to do it anymore."

"That's definitely a plus." Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's midsection. "You're not going out tonight, are you? You did just heal."

Jane shook her head. "No, no going out. I'm yours tonight." She smiled and kissed her head.

Maura smiled brightly and looked up at Jane. "Good. So would you like to stay in or go out today?" She heard some scratching at the door and got up to head toward it. "It's probably Mech. I'll take them out to potty. You think about what you'd like to do today."

Jane looked up and heard Mech whining at the door at a pitch Maura couldn't hear. "Okay, baby." She laid down lower and stretched. "Alright, I'll think of something. I love you." She said watching her girlfriend walk out of the room.

"I love you, too." Maura smiled and opened the door to an excited Mech who ran full speed to jump on the bed and lick Jane. The doctor laughed as she watched Jane get taken by surprise. "I'll go get Jo ready. I'll be back for you, Mech." With that, she headed out to grab the smaller of the two canines.

Jane laughed and caught her son in her arms and tried to hide her face only for Mech to reach it with his tongue. He was getting big. Then she chuckled and sat up. Slowly putting her head back, she let out a howl only to get Mech to follow along with her.

Maura got Jo's collar and leash on and started to head back to the bedroom with Mech's when she heard Jane howl, followed by Mech's cute response. She poked her head into the doorway and smiled. "You two are too cute. Now come here, Mech. Come here, boy." She said in a slightly higher pitch, patting her knee. Once Mech was all leashed up, she took them out, came back in when they were finished and jumped back in bed with Jane. "Did you decide, baby?"

Jane put on her tank and sweat pants and was laying on top of the covers when Maura came back; one hand under her head and the other right underneath the bottom hem of her top, the brunette smirking. "I thought that maybe we could go out. A predate date."

Maura raised a brow. "A predate date? I've never heard of such a thing." She leaned down to kiss Jane's neck.

"Yeah, well, you've never dated me til now." Jane hummed at the kiss.

"Hmm true. We should probably get going soon." Maura's eyes slowly trailed down curves. "Because you're looking pretty tempting." She smirked.

Jane looked up at her with bright gold eyes. "Yeah?" She grinned and moved her hand a bit higher, showing off her six pack. "So should we come back here before you take me out because I really don't wanna change outta this. I'm comfy."

Maura's eyes went to Jane's abs and she pouted slightly before smacking her lover's stomach playfully. "Don't tease me. You don't have to change into anything else, baby. We can stay low key tonight. Plus..." She lowered her head and stopped just a hair's breadth away from Jane's lips. "You look sexy as is."

Jane chuckled and kissed her lips. "Mm, low key it is. We could def go to Merch like this." She brought the doctor down for a real kiss.

Maura kissed Jane deeply and then smiled. "We could. Would you dance with me at the club?"

"I would." Jane smiled.

Maura smirked. "Let's go grab lunch before anything else." She stood and pulled Jane up, grabbing her purse and cell. "There's a new Thai place I'd like to try if you're up for it."

xxx

They had a good lunch at the new restaurant and then spent the day doing things they both loved. After it'd been dark for a couple of hours, they headed to Merch for drinks and dancing. The way they grinded against each other certainly earned them some jealous stares. When it was last call, they headed out of the bar and out towards the car.

It was then a loud female scream could be heard from a nearby alley way. Maura slipped her hand into the one resting over her shoulder and looked up at her girlfriend. "Jane…"

Jane became alert to the sounds immediately. She squeezed Maura's hand and kissed her softly. Handing her the keys, she put her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Get in the car. Lock the doors and drive. I don't care where. Just do it. It's them." She cringed hearing another scream. "Go. Go now. I love you."

"Be careful, Jane. I love you, too." Maura got in and drove off towards home, hoping Jane wouldn't get badly injured again or worse.

Jane made sure Maura was gone before she ran to the side of a building. Then she changed and jumped onto a garbage dumpster before jumping onto a fire escape and making her way to the roof. Stalking on the rooftop, she spotted the vampires in the alley.

And with a snarl, she jumped down and tackled one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd all happened so quickly. When Jane opened her eyes the next morning, she was in bed next to Maura, arms wrapped around each other tightly. The detective felt soft lips brush against the scar on her shoulder and smiled. "Mmm, good morning."

"Good morning," Maura said pleasantly as she looked up at the brunette, a beautiful smile in place on her lips. Jane immediately dipped her head down to place a kiss on them. "I'm going to go make us some breakfast." Maura said as she slipped out of her detective's arms and threw on a nightie and robe, Jane watching her closely.

"Make lots of bacon. I'm starving.'"

The doctor chuckled and nodded as she headed for the bedroom door. "After everything that happened last night, you can have whatever you want, love." She glanced back at Jane briefly with a bright smile and then disappeared.

Jane fell back against the pillows with a smile of her own and sighed contently. She'd almost dozed off again when she decided it'd be best she get up and head down to the kitchen with Maura. Throwing on a pair of boy shorts and a tee, she did just that.

"Mm, smells good, babe." Jane chuckled as Maura jumped slightly in surprise, the detective leaning against the kitchen island as she watched her lover cook breakfast. Her wolf abilities let her sneak up on the blonde more often.

"I wish you'd stop doing that." Maura scolded half-heartedly, a hint of a smile on her face as she looked from the stove to her girlfriend. "So, I've been thinking…"

"When do you ever stop?"

"Oh shh." Maura swatted at her playfully. "How about you and I eat, then you pick what we do for the rest of the day?"

Jane nodded her head and ran her fingers through Maura's hair. "Alright. I'll think of something fun."

"Okay." Maura smiled and wrapped up breakfast. Once they were done eating, she cleared the plates and moved to sit in Jane's lap, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck. "We can always stay in if you like. Watch a few movies. Whatever you want."

Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Hmm, we haven't gone out in a while, but if you'd like to stay in, I'm game."

"I just thought maybe you'd like to relax a bit after your ordeal last night, but if you want to, let's go out."

Jane smiled. "Let's have a complete date night. Dinner, movie, a walk maybe?"

"I like the sound of that. Let's just avoid any alleyways this time." Maura smiled softly. "You can pick the movie."

"Yeah, no more alley ways." Jane chuckled. "Sounds good. We'll have to see what's playing." She kissed her chest. "I may take you somewhere you've never been before."

"Ooh, I'm intrigued." Maura smiled and kissed Jane softly. "I can't wait."

Soon, evening had arrived and after taking the pups out to potty, Maura slipped into a simple dress and heels. Jane came out in her black jeans, grey tank, black boots and her black leather jacket. Her hair was as wild as her heart. "I'm ready."

Maura cocked a brow and looked Jane up and down, head to toe. "I must say, you look incredibly sexy right now."

"Might as well dress the part of the big, bad wolf, right?" She grinned. "You look beautiful, babe."

"Mmm, thank you." The blonde smirked and took Jane's hand, leading her out to the car and handing her the keys. "You can drive, baby."

Once they got to the restaurant, they were quickly seated and waited on after a chance to look over the menu. The blonde reached across the table to take the brunette's hand in her own when the waitress had left

"So what are we doing after dinner?" Maura asked as she swirled the contents of her glass with her free hand and then took a slow sip of wine, obviously savoring it. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to get a small drop of red liquid that had landed there.

Jane grinned as she watched her. "It's a surprise."

xxx

The detective drove them to the drive-in movie theater and parked right behind a big tree. It was fall time so most of the leaves were gone from it. "Get on my back and hold on." She said once out of the car. The moment Maura held on to her, Jane started climbing up to a thick limb then held the woman in her arms as she sat on it against the trunk.

Maura leaned against Jane and smiled widely. "I've never been to a drive-in before. And the view's definitely a lot better from up here." She turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek. "Thank you."

"I thought you might like this, babe." She kissed her shoulder. Leaning forward, Jane took off her jacket and draped it over Maura, knowing it would get colder

"I love it. But then again, I love being with you no matter where we go." Maura smiled and wrapped herself up in Jane's jacket. "Well, Hayes' lab excluded." She leaned into Jane more and watched the movie.

The detective smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman, resting her chin on the top of her head and watching the movie, jumping every so often at the scary parts.

Maura could feel Jane jumping and chuckled softly, placing her hands over the ones that rested on her stomach. "Aw. Is the movie scaring my big, bad wolf?"

Jane laughed. "No... something is… just biting my ass is all." She smirked and laced a set of fingers with Maura's.

Maura laughed and turned in Jane's arms to look at her lover. "My poor, poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?"

"Mm, I would love for you to, but the risk of you falling out of the tree is well... the risk is there. I couldn't loose you to an ass kissing." She chuckled.

Maura laughed and shook her head. "I didn't mean it literally. Or, at least not right now. Up here in the this tree." She smirked. "Maybe once our feet are on solid ground again." She winked.

"Mm, that sounds promising. Are we gonna have some 'butt hickey' kind of sex tonight?" She laughed.

Maura laughed too and bit her lip. "Perhaps. I can think of a few things to do to you while you're bent over."

Jane grinned. "That reminds me... I have something in the bottom of the night stand that may just interest you."

The doctor raised a brow and grinned. "In the bottom of the night stand? Those words alone are enough to intrigue me. Can we use this item tonight?"

"We sure can. Only question is... who will use it on whom?" She grinned and winked.

Once the movie ended, Jane climbed down with Maura and got back in the car, holding the doctor's hand for the car ride home. "Enjoy our date?"

"I did." The honey-blonde looked over at Jane and smiled. "The best I've ever been on."

Jane grinned. "Really? It was the best?" She kissed her hand. "Well, I'll see if I can top it next time then."

Maura smiled and ran her thumb along the scar on the back of Jane's hand. "I'm sure you'll be able to top it. That was our first official date after all."

Jane smiled. "It was, wasn't it? I didn't even realize that until now. We've been interrupted all those other times." When they got home, she walked inside the house with her girlfriend and headed straight for the bedroom. She'd have Maura calling out her name soon enough.

xxx

"Jane. Oh Jane. Time to get up."

When the detective opened her eyes - for real - her vision was blurry, but she could see bars in front of her and people moving beyond them. Closing her eyes to fight back the nausea, she saw Maura's face in her mind, even if it wasn't her voice trying to rouse her, and that gave Jane the strength to get moving.

"Wakey, wakey, Janie. Did you have a good dream, doggie?" The voice nagged on.

It was all coming back to her now.

_She tackled a vampire in that dark alley and snarled in his face, snapping her jaws. Glancing around, she saw that one bloodsucker held a girl down and obviously didn't have to exert much energy. The girl was nearly gone. James and three other vampires stood around them. "Good of you to join us, mutt." He smirked. "We have a little surprise for you." _

_He signaled to a vamp standing on a nearby roof who shot Jane three times with a tranquilizer gun, not giving her a chance to attack further. "Night, night, doggie."  
_

_The wolf walked forward slightly, but what they had shot her with was powerful. Her legs gave out and her body hit the cement. She tried to keep her eyes open but it didn't last long. She was soon out._

Standing finally, Jane rubbed her face and realized she was no longer in wolf form. "Oh no..." She whispered.

James was standing on the other side of the bars with a smirk on his face. "Good morning, Det. Rizzoli. It's not often we have an officer of the law pay us a visit."

* * *

**A lot of this was reworked and I'm not completely sure I'm happy with the result, but... I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting! Please R&R. Next chap should be up soon!  
**

**x TBNYEK**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm horrible for not updating sooner, but hopefully this chap makes up for it. So, sorry for the delay! :/ But please, let us know what you think! :)**

* * *

Jane took a deep breath and held her head up high. There was no way she was going to show any weakness in front of these bastards. She stepped forward and leaned against the cage, letting her arms hang out between the bars as she stared James right in the eye.

"Yeah, well, I kinda wanted to see what the big damn deal was with you dumbasses. You know the Twilight saga has completely ruined your reputation, right? Shouldn't you be sparkling or something?" She smirked. "You should sue."

James laughed, the vampire calming slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. "Oh, you're a charmer. We're thinking about eating the author rather than suing, actually. It'd be more satisfying."

"Hey, go right ahead. I'm not even about to protect her ass." Jane chuckled. "She makes us wolves look like love sick pups."

"Yes, she managed to make us both look like pathetic idiots. It's too bad that we're going to have to torture you and such. You seem like fun." He smiled, his cobalt blue eyes sparkling.

Jane grinned. "I am fun."

James opened his mouth to speak again when he suddenly stiffened and slowly turned to face another vampire walking down the stairs into the basement area they were in; one with dark hair, honey brown eyes and what appeared to be fairly tanned skin for a bloodsucker. She definitely had some latino in her.

"So this is the wolf?" She asked calmly, her voice somehow managing to be sexy yet sinister. "She doesn't look so big and bad now."

Jane watched the woman closely. Crossing her arms through the bars in front of her, she leaned forward more and smirked. "You don't know me very well, do ya?" She looked her up and down.

Lily scrutinized Jane just as equally. "I've heard enough of your reputation as both a detective and lycan. You seem impressive enough... for a mutt. But now you're here, behind bars, with a lot of pain ahead of you. You shouldn't have killed Isaac. You should've left us alone, Jane."

Jane scowled. "Yeah, well, I'm a cop. It's in my nature to protect and serve. I wouldn't have killed one of your own if I wasn't attacked the way I was." She sighed. "I am sorry. All I wanted to do was find nonhumans like myself. Someone I could relate to, ya know?"

"From what I hear, you initiated the attack, detective. Now you've taken something very dear from me: my companion of two centuries. That's not a love you easily  
replace." Lily said darkly as she stepped closer to the cage, her brow deeply furrowed. "But perhaps, even after all this, we can still relate, Jane." She then turned to James. "Bring her out."

Jane's eyes furrowed when she demanded that 'she' be brought out. The moment her eyes fell on her girlfriend, she roared. "NO! Maura!"

The medical examiner was pushed to her knees in front of Jane's cage and she looked up into those golden eyes with tear filled hazel ones. "Jane, you're alive." A sob escaped Maura's throat. When the detective hadn't come home last night, the doctor had feared the worse. Especially when Jane didn't answer her calls or texts.

_She had called Vince and Frost, asking them if they could, very cautiously, go check the alley out; and they had called back an hour later with no comforting news. The alley was empty, Jane nowhere to be found. The doctor had gotten ready to head out and look for herself when, on her way to the front door, she was grabbed from behind. She had opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly moved to cover it._

"_Don't do that, Dr. Isles. You're looking for your wolf? I'll take you to her." The man's voice was calm, somewhat soothing somehow, and Maura had nodded. _

_A short time later, she was in a large, old mansion full of people scurrying about. She'd swallowed the lump in her throat as a beautiful woman about her height and build approached them shortly after they're arrival. "Welcome, Dr. Isles. My name is Lily." The woman held her hand out and, despite the odd circumstances, Maura had taken it in an almost trance like state. "You and Jane will be reunited shortly."_

_And then, the doctor had been tied up and shoved into a small room, the man who'd brought her here, James, explaining how Jane had been captured for her role in the death of a fellow clan member. A vampire clan member. If her girlfriend hadn't been a werewolf, Maura would've thought him to be off his rocker. But, she'd listened closely and soon realized that after Jane's first encounter with the vampires, James had started to follow and research her under Lily's orders. The woman was the leader of their vampire clan and pissed. Pissed because her lover was dead at Jane's hands. And she wanted revenge. _

_The attack in the alley had been carefully planned._

Jane's voice drew Maura back to the reality of the situation. "Yeah, baby, I'm okay. You'll be okay, too. I'm going to get you out of here," Jane spoke softly. Looking up at Lily, her eyes burned bright gold. "Don't you hurt her. I'm the one who killed your lover. Punish me, torture me. Maura has nothing to do with our world. Just let her go."

Lily grinned widely, what would've normally been a breathtaking sight grabbing Jane's heart and squeezing tightly. "Don't you see? This is how I'm going to punish you."

"I will kill all of you!" Jane growled as she grasped the bars and shook the cage.

"It'd be more of a threat if I knew you stood any chance of breaking out, but since you don't..." Lily stepped next to Maura, who had her hands bound behind her, and bent down to grab her chin, running her tongue up along the side of her neck. Maura squirmed and Lily stepped back with a smirk. "I can hear that heart of yours pounding in your chest, Dr. Isles. No worries, it won't be for much longer."

"Stop!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes meeting Maura's as the doctor began to speak.

"Jane, I…" Her words were cut off when Lily motioned to James and he kneeled down in front of the blonde, grabbing her harshly by the back of the neck and sinking his fangs into her throat. Lily watched him for a moment then turned her attention to Jane's face, to watch her reaction.

"NOOOOO!" Jane screamed and started shaking the bars more violently, throwing her body against them, anything she could do to try to break free to get to her girlfriend; the woman she loved with all of her heart. Tears began streaming down her face as she started to beg. "Please, please stop. I'll do anything you want just please don't kill her. Please!" Her eyes fell on Maura, the doctor pale and her eyes closed.

Tears leaked from the corners of Maura's eyes. She had tried to push James away with all her might, but was too weak to manage. The doctor could feel the life being drained from her and tried to keep her eyes opened, tried to focus on her lover for the last time. But her vision was going blurry and it was getting harder to even stay conscious.

Jane fell to her knees and reached out of the bars, trying to grasp at Maura.

"You killed my lover, now I've killed yours." Lily said coldly. "Be thankful I did it early in your relationship, though. I have two centuries of heartache to work through."

James eventually pulled back and gently set Maura on the ground, eyes shut and her breathing so shallow, Jane wasn't sure she was breathing at all. He picked the doctor up and set her right in front of the cage, so Jane could touch her one last time.

Pulling her up against her the best she could with bars between them, Jane cradled Maura with one arm and cupped her face with the other hand, stroking her cheek with her thumb. "You can't do this to me, Maur. I love you. Please, please open your eyes, baby." She spoke quietly, tears running freely down her cheeks. "We're supposed to be together."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you hanging there on that cliff! But here's a new chap. Hope it makes you happy :) The part in italics is a flashback. As always, R&I and any of its characters do not belong to us.**

* * *

Jane leaned against the bars and sat in the darkness all alone. She could hear the movement around and above her, the members of the vampire clan going about their everyday lives. But Jane Rizzoli's life as she knew it was over.

Maura was gone.

The detective had cried for hours, left alone to wallow in her own self-pity. Her choices had led to this predicament. She should have never gone after those vampires; she should've just left the city's underground world alone. Maura had been dragged into this whole mess because of her.

God, she'd never forget the way those hazel eyes had fought to stay open, the way Maura had whimpered in pain when those fangs had torn into her flesh and drained her life force away. Her perfect wolf ears had picked up every shallow gasp that'd escaped those soft lips.

She would make them pay for what they'd done.

One day.

xxx

_Jane rocked Maura in her arms for what seemed like a lifetime before Lily spoke. "I'm going to give you a choice, Jane." The detective looked up at her with tear stained cheeks, her jaw clenched tightly in anger. _

_Lily just smiled. "One I didn't have. Maura can die. Now. Or…" The vampire knelt down beside the blonde and brushed the back of her fingers against Maura's cheek. "She can live forever. As one of us." _

_Lily's brown eyes met Jane's as she looked up. "But she stays with us and you go. Leave here alive but without your love."  
_

_Jane looked down at Maura and wished she could at least kiss her love one last time, the blasted bars blocking her path. She knew she would lose Maura either way and the doctor deserved to live, even if it was without her. It wasn't much of a decision. "I love you, Maura. So, so much." She looked back up at Lily. "I want her to live."  
_

_"A wise choice." Lily smirked triumphantly. "James, go ahead and take her back to your chambers to finish up. She's my gift to you for being such a loyal friend." _

_James glanced at Jane, holding her gaze for a moment before scooping Maura up._

_This was killing Jane just as much as Maura dying. "Please take care of her. That's all I ask."_

_James nodded. "I will." And then he and Maura were gone._

_Lily remained with Jane, to absorb all her pain. "You'll be free to go soon enough. And if you ever come for us again, I'll kill Maura myself. Right in front of you."  
_

_Jane sniffed as she watched James carry Maura out of the room. "So I guess visiting is out of the question."  
_

_Lily stood, ran her fingers across the bars as she began to walk away and laughed. "Absolutely. Your love is lost to you forever just as mine is." She paused for a moment, listening until she heard Maura cry out in pain, and then flashed another smile at Jane. _

_"No worries. It's just James' vampire blood mixing with her human blood. It's like liquid fire flowing through your veins as the vampirism takes over, like a disease, but it'll pass."_

_Jane wanted nothing more than to go and save her girlfriend. Maura's screams made it feel like her heart was being torn out. _

But for now, she was still stuck in her cage. She'd been forced to listen to the anguished cries of the medical examiner for nearly an hour. And when it'd finally stopped, she felt like she could breathe again.

Then, a few hours beyond that, Lily had appeared, a shiny object in hand that she flashed around. "It's been a pleasure, really, but the time has come for you to depart us."

Jane noticed the vampires behind her, lining the basement steps. Their leader stepped up to the padlock and unlocked the cage door, swinging it open and stepping aside. "Goodbye, Jane." The other vampires watched Jane closely, their eyes flashing to the door to guide her out.

Taking a deep, rigid breath, she stepped out of the cage and, with the others following her closely, made her way out of the lair. Her heart broke more knowing she wasn't going to get to see Maura one last time.

Jane walked home. Anger and sorrow building in her with each step. If she had never become this monster, Maura would still be in her arms. She could still kiss her, hold her, love her.

Walking inside their house, Jane let the dogs out in the fenced-in backyard then turned and picked up a lamp and threw it as hard as she could at a wall. Jane destroyed everything in her path, except the things that were special to Maura.

Then she slid down the wall. Mech was scratching at the door wanting to get in and protect his mother the best he could from herself. Jane put her head to her knees and cried. Hearing that damn cell go off, she picked it up without looking at the name. "WHAT!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jane, chill. It's me." Korsak's voice said gently. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Maura called last night and told me you were facing the vampires again. She feared for your safety and we couldn't find you. Are you okay? What's got you so pissed?"

"I lost her, Korsak... I lost Maura to them." She started to cry. "Last night was a trap. I woke up in a cage this morning. I had apparently killed the leader's lover and they were going to kill Maura... They did kill her, Vince, and then made her one of them."

"Wait, what?" Korsak asked in disbelief. "Well, what are you doing just sitting around balling your eyes out!? Let's go get her! Me, you, Frost. We could get Frankie to help. If you know where they are, let's go save her."

"No. If I go after them they'll kill her. It was either let her die or let her live forever without me. I couldn't let her die."

"So you're just going to let them get away with it? Let them keep Maura away from you until the day you die? I highly doubt Maura wants to live forever with you." Korsak sighed. "We should come up with a plan, Jane."

"No, I won't let them kill you and the others, too. This is my mistake. This is my fault. If I'm going to do anything about it, then I'm doing it alone. I'm not putting others at risk. I won't do it." A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at a picture of the once happy couple.

"We're your friends and family, Jane. We'd do anything for you. But I'll follow your lead on this. You know what these... creatures are capable of."

Jane sniffled. "She might not even remember me, Vince."

Korsak was silent a moment. "I don't think she could ever forget you, Jane. Not the way she loved you."

xxx

When the haze of pain had faded and Maura had opened her eyes, she felt weak, drained and there was a hunger she had never felt before. A pair of cobalt blue eyes stared down at her and then James spoke. "I've brought you something, Maura. You have to feed, to regain your strength." He lowered a girl to her, blood dripping from a cut on her neck, and smelling the crimson liquid, Maura reacted without thought, lifting her head to sink her teeth into flesh.

What should have tasted coppery, metallic, now tasted sweet - and the liquid filled Maura's mouth as she eagerly drank. She sat up and pulled the girl tight against her, biting down harder and drinking until she could drink no more. When she finally pulled back and looked down at the girl, she realized how limp she'd gone and laid her on the bed, feeling for a pulse and finding none.

"Noo…" Maura backed away quickly, taking a seat in the corner and shaking her head. She couldn't have killed her. She'd never killed anyone. That wasn't in her nature. She ran her tongue over her elongated canines and then looked up at James with tear filled eyes. "Why!? Why'd you do this to me!?"

He clenched his jaw and looked away. "I only did what I was told to."

Lily walked in then, a smirk planted firmly on her face. "Well, I see you've had your first meal, Dr. Isles."

Maura clenched her jaw tightly as she looked up at the dark, beautiful vampire. "You. All of this is your fault."

Lily laughed and pointed to herself. "My fault? Correction, dear doctor, it's your wolf's fault. It was her actions that led you here and her choice that turned you into what you now are.

Maura seemed stunned for a moment, her voice a bit shakier. "What do you mean by her choice?"

Lily tsked and slowly made her way closer to the petite blonde. "We gave that annoying mutt a choice. Either let you die or let you live forever as one of us. Live forever without her. Guess what she chose? I don't know about you, Dr. Isles, but I'd call that a bit selfish."

Maura shook her head. "No. Jane was just doing what she thought was best. You? You're just a vindictive bitch." She snarled.

"She could have changed you into one of her own. We gave her long enough to do so. She could've bitten you and you could've lived with her forever. Because we certainly wouldn't have taken in a dog. She didn't take that chance." Lily smirked. "Does she really love you like you think she does?"

Maura tried to fight back the tears stinging at her eyes, the conversation about what sort of creature she would choose to live as playing through her mind. "No. You're lying. Jane loves me. She wouldn't have let you turn me if she didn't have a choice."

The vampire grinned. "Oh you're so naive. That dog had a choice. Three actually. She chose incorrectly. Now she gets to live without you forever. Eventually she'll move on, maybe with one of her own." She chuckled. "Hell, she could've taught you how to tame yourself. But she chose to be your enemy instead. Wow... isn't that true love right there, James?"

"Nooo!" Maura jumped up, prepared to lunge at Lily but James stopped her, holding her back. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as he held her to him. "She loves me."

Lily got right in Maura's face, her brown eyes scanning her features to gauge her reaction. "If she does, it won't be for long. Not with you the way you are now, Maura. You're a monster, just like Jane. Only worse. You'll come to be a crueler one. It's in our nature." She smiled and then stepped away, looking up at the male vampire who held Maura. "Keep her under constant surveillance. Help her adjust. We'll chat again soon." She said looking to the blonde and then disappearing out the door.

Maura struggled against James for a moment until she caught sight of the dead girl again and fell to her knees. Maybe Lily was right about one thing: maybe she would end up being a worse monster. Because while Jane could confine her inner beast; Maura could never hide from hers.

* * *

**Some of you saw the Maura turning into a vampire thing coming, but I think we'll be able to surprise you with some of the stuff we have up our sleeves. Oh, and no offense to Twilight fans, but I sincerely hope what we're writing doesn't resemble anything super close to what's in that series. I draw my inspiration of vampires and werewolves from other sources, along with coming up with stuff in my head. Please leave a review! Let us know what you think! xo TBNYEK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I know it's been awhile, but please let me know what you think of the new chap. xoxo TBNYEK**

* * *

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months when James suddenly appeared at Jane's back door, an extremely pale, weak looking Maura in his arms. He called out the detective's name knowing she'd hear with her wolf ears and waited until the door swung open. "I know you probably hate me, but I need your help. She won't feed."

Jane's surprise at his sudden appearance was evident on her face, her worry as she looked down at Maura even moreso. She took the petite woman in her arms and carried her inside to the couch, sitting down so that Maura's head was in her lap. "Maura, baby, you need to wake up and you need to feed." She bent down and kissed her lips. "James, go to the fridge. I actually have a bag of blood. I've had it hoping she would come."

James watched the tender interaction and then nodded, heading for the kitchen. "This blood might actually make her sick, but we can give it a go." He grabbed the bag and popped it in the microwave to warm. "The first few weeks she drank,  
reluctantly. It's impossible really to fight off newborn hunger. But then she began to refuse to do so. Said something about how she'd worked most of her life to save lives and wouldn't take any more."

"That's my girl." Jane took the bag when James handed it to her and tilted Maura's head so she could drink. "Maura, you have to drink." She punctured the bag and put the opening up to the blonde's mouth, pouring some in. Maura finally opened her bright green eyes and, in an almost animal-like manner, grabbed the bag to drink on her own.

"Has she been treated well?" Jane quietly asked James, continuing to watch Maura as she drank.

He nodded. "She has. Lily... taunts her from time to time, but I make sure the others leave her alone. I promised you I'd take care of her. I don't break my promises."

The detective swallowed the lump in her throat, hating their forced separation and Maura's life without warm, caring friends. She didn't want to hear anymore, so she changed the subject. "If this blood does make her sick... would it kill either one of us if she drank some of mine?"

"She'd be fine. Your blood may not taste the best since you're not quite human but it'd sustain her. And you'd be okay too if she didn't drink you dry."

Jane nodded. "If she ever stops again.. bring her to me. Okay?" She looked at him, watching James as he nodded solemnly. "And thank you for taking care of her." She looked back down at Maura as she cradled her. "I miss her so much." She whispered, tearing up. "I'm sorry I killed one of your own. Me being a cop..." She looked up at James. "It was instinct to protect that girl. I wouldn't have killed him if the three of you didn't attack. But, of course, it may have looked like I would have."

She looked back down into Maura's green eyes and smiled. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance that first night?"

James actually felt for Jane, but he couldn't just hand Maura over. It'd be his head. "Actually, I wasn't really a huge fan of Isaac's. I'm not really a fan of Lily's either. But she's been the leader of our clan for decades, and she started off as a good one. A friend." He paused for a moment. "I didn't kill you because I respected you. I thought you deserved more than a killing blow while you were down."

Maura finished the bag and finally began to realize where she was. "Jane..." She pushed her away and quickly scrambled to stand, backing towards the kitchen.

Jane slowly walked towards her with her hands up. "Maura... baby, it's okay."

Maura backed up until she was against a counter and shook her head. "No, it's not! I'm not okay! You left me with them. You promised me you'd protect me and you let them turn me into… into a monster."

"I couldn't let you die." Jane shook her head. "I loved you so much I couldn't give up all my chances to have you again. If I didn't let them do this... I wouldn't have the chance of one day rescuing you."

"Don't call me baby." Maura growled. "You could've turned me. When? When were you going to come for me?" She asked harshly.

Jane moved closer. "I could have turned you? What are you talking about?" She took a deep breath. "I was going to come when the time was right. When they didn't expect me, Maura. If I had come before this, without a plan, and they had captured me… Maura, they would've killed you in right front of me. I will not have that. I love you far too much to run that risk."

"You could've bitten me yourself, before he..." Maura tilted her head in James' direction, "took me away and changed me himself." She shook her head. "I..." It was then her stomach churned and Maura dropped to her knees, throwing up blood on the kitchen floor.

Jane was quickly on her knees and wrapped her arms around Maura from the side. "You're okay. You're okay..." She looked up at James with worried eyes.

James shook his head. "She needs fresh human blood." He knelt down in front of Maura and tilted her chin up. "You know what you need to drink." Maura pulled away from his and Jane's grips and James stood, looking to Jane for guidance.

Taking a deep breath, the lycan swallowed hard. Pulling her brown hair back with the band on her wrist, she looked at James then at Maura. "Baby... if you don't drink... you'll die and I won't have that. You need fresh blood and who knows? A lycan's may give you what you need. As long as you promise not to drain me dry, feed from me."

Maura clenched her jaw tightly and shook her head. "I won't do it. I'd rather die than feed off of people for the rest of my life. Which would be a long time thanks to both of you." She snarled.

"Jane, the smell of blood..." James started, knowing the detective would pick up the hint.

Jane stood and grabbed a knife. "Then you'll come to me when you need to feed." She knelt down in front of her lover in the pool of blood and put the knife to her wrist, doing a quick swipe across. She winced but looked at Maura as she bled. "Drink."

As soon as she smelled the blood, Maura's bright eyes went to Jane's wrist. She grabbed the brunette's arm and ran her tongue over the cut before biting down.

Jane whimpered and rested her forehead against Maura's shoulder, letting her drink until she couldn't feel herself anymore. "Stop... Maura, baby, stop... please."

Maura's grip tightened on Jane and she kept drinking until James moved in to stop her. Then she jumped up and grabbed onto him, slamming his head into a cabinet before running out the door.

James rubbed his head and then yelled as the blonde began to disappear. "Maura, no!" He moved to chase after her, but then noticed Jane was now on the ground, leaning against a cabinet. He bent down next to her. "Jane, are you okay?"

"I'll heal momentarily. Help me up." Jane was already healing, but she was still too weak to chase after her lover. "Teach her how to control herself when we catch her."

James nodded and helped Jane up, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders and one of his own around her waist to support her. "We have to catch her first. Think you're up to the job? You could smell her at greater distances than I."

"I'm okay to do it." Jane nodded. Once outside, she sniffed the air for Maura. "West." With every step the smell grew greater. "I think she stopped. It's getting stronger." She suddenly stopped herself. "James... we need to hurry. I've caught another scent nearby." Pulling away, she transformed and took off.

Maura wandered the streets alone, arms crossed tightly over her chest, Jane's blood coursing through her and making her feel strong again. It had started to storm and she eventually stopped to stand in a doorway, out of the rain.

Unbeknownst to her, a big grey wolf was slowly stalking her as she stood in the doorway. But right before he pounced, Jane tackled him from the side.

Maura was about to step into the action when James grabbed her. "That'd be a bad idea. Jane's in the heat of the moment, she may accidentally attack you thinking you an enemy."

The grey wolf was taken by surprise and snarled, ready to attack when it saw it was another wolf. It tilted its head in questioning, wondering why another of its kind would protect a vampire.

Jane wouldn't bite or claw her own kind. She didn't want to turn the lycans against her, too. She stood on her hind legs and changed back into her human form. "Change."

The wolf looked over at the vampires and then turned its attention back to Jane, also standing on hind legs and transforming into a man with chestnut colored hair and pale blue eyes. "I'm curious as to why you'd stand up for a vampire." He said in an Irish accent, turning his attention to James. "And you know better."

Jane was surprised to see such a handsome man behind the wolf. "It's a long story but that woman over there is the love of my life. I had to give her up to save her life and I refuse to let anyone take it away. James is a new friend of mine. He  
followed me to help."

The man looked over at Maura and seemed thoughtful for a minute before turning back to Jane. "Well you definitely didn't give her up to a good crowd, but I guess sacrifices have to be made sometimes. If she's your mate, you can take her and go. But I don't want to see her again."

"Understood." Jane walked forward and offered her hand. "I'm Jane Rizzoli."

He took a step forward and shook it. "Aedan O'Brien."

"It's nice to finally meet one of my kind. I'm sorry we had a rough start." She smiled. "I really would like to talk to you. Are there more lycans where you come from?" She asked, realizing she was still holding his hand and pulling away.

Aedan smiled. "It's alright. No harm was done. You haven't been a wolf long, have you? There are others around here, a pack. I wouldn't mind showing you around, answering your questions." He tilted his head in Maura and James' direction. "But they're not welcome. Sorry." His smile turned into more of a grin when Jane finally pulled her hand away.

"I would really appreciate that, Aedan." She smiled then looked at the vampires. "I wouldn't put them at risk like that. Can I meet you tomorrow night around 7ish right here?" Jane was trying so hard not to be attracted to him, but it was so damn hard.

Aedan nodded. "Tomorrow around 7ish it is, Jane." He smiled and turned to walk off.

James grabbed Maura's arm and pulled her in Jane's direction. "Alright, I should take Maura back before Lily begins to wonder where we are. I'll give you two a moment." He gave Maura a stern, 'don't you dare think about running away' look before stepping aside.

Jane looked at Maura and gently placed her hand on her arm. "I know you hate me, but I really did what I thought would be best. James promised me he would take care of you. I know he has been because he brought you to me when you wouldn't feed. I love you so much. I hope one day you'll believe that again and forgive me."

Maura pulled her arm away. "He wouldn't have to take care of me if he hadn't turned me. And you and I, we could run away right now, get away from all of it. But I guess that didn't cross your mind since wolf boy is on the brain."

"Wolf boy? Really, Maura? Really?"

"I saw the way you looked at him, Jane." Maura snapped. "So don't really me."

Jane shook her head and gripped Maura's hips, pulling her closer, golden eyes staring into green. "You wanna run away? Okay let's go. Let's go and have the risk of being caught at any moment. Of being killed around every corner we turn. Do you want that?"

"You don't get it! They're never going to let me go. You only caught a glimpse of Lily. She's not screwing around. And I'm not afraid of my chances. But if you want to stick around and get to know the wolves, that's fine with me." Maura pushed the brunette's hands away and turned to leave with James.

Jane growled deeply and then walked up to her, turning Maura and pinning her back against a tree. "Who do I love, Maura? Who is the only person for me? Who is the one woman I want to marry some day?" She asked, staring into her eyes. "If you can't answer that... then maybe we never were meant to be."

Maura cupped Jane's face and brushed her lips against the detective's, looking up into her eyes. "Maybe we were meant to be in our old lives." She let her go and walked past James, who gave Jane an apologetic look.

"She's upset, but she still loves you." He disappeared around the corner with Maura.

Jane hung her head and slowly slid down the tree. She knew she was safe in this territory to do so. Bringing her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them, then rested her forehead against them.

* * *

Seven p.m. the next night and Aedan was leaning against the doorway Maura had been standing in the day previous, waiting on Jane. He'd spoken to the pack, made them aware he'd be bringing another wolf around since they were so territorial.

Jane walked up and smiled softly. "Hey, Aedan." She stood beside him, placing her hand on his arm. "So where to first?"

Aedan smiled and linked arms with the raven haired beauty, walking down the street with her. "Well, first, I'd like you to meet the pack. I'll be honest, some may seem a little hostile with a stranger coming in, not a trusting bunch, but they won't harm you or get too nasty. Most will be glad to show you around, answer questions. Speaking of which, do you have any for me?"

Jane smiled and willingly locked her arm with his. "I can deal with hostile. I'm not always the nicest person." She chuckled. Looking into his gorgeous eyes, she smirked. "How long have you been a lycan?" She asked as they continued to walk.

"Twelve years now. I was a graduate student on a hunting trip with my older brother and some friends. We were out camping in a thick patch of woods when I was attacked. I 'bout nearly lost my arm when my brother shot it, scaring it away and saving me." Aedan stopped in front of an old warehouse. "You're turn."

"Wow... Thank god for your brother." She took a deep breath. "I was sleeping with Maura and had gotten up to get some water when I heard it crash through the window. Hearing her scream, I ran to the bedroom and shot it once but then it attacked me, knocking the gun to the floor and..." She pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and showed the large scar. "Well the rest is history. Maura killed the beast... we never knew who he was." She sighed. "I feel bad." Looking at him, she asked. "An all brown wolf with a white patch on his chest and yellow eyes? Did you know anyone like that?"

"First of all, don't feel bad, you had to protect yourselves." Aedan took a deep breath and nodded. "And yes, that description fits someone I knew. His name was Sam Hirsch. He was new, trying to get help. We thought he had it under control, but apparently not. He went missing about a year ago."

Jane felt some relief. "Well at least I know his name now. Why would he attack us? In our home?"

"Well, he was the wolf who'd killed those people, apparently. He might've picked up on one of your scent's at a crime scene." With Jane's questioning glance, he was quick to add, "I do follow the news. I know you're a detective. If he smelled something he liked, he might have been tracking you."

Jane nodded and looked toward where they were headed. "How many are in your pack?"

"Seven, including myself. Most have been lycans for years. Only a couple are really new to the pack. And when I say new, I mean they've been with us for a year or two." Aedan smiled and opened the door for Jane. With a whistle, the pack members appeared to greet the detective.

Jane gave them a smile when they came up. Two women and the rest men. "Hi. I'm Det. Jane Rizzoli" She offered her hand to one of the men. None of which were as sexy as Aedan. "It's nice to meet you all."

There were multiple 'It's nice to meet you too's, some mumbled in a slightly disgruntled tone, most genuinely happy to meet another wolf. The man shook Jane's hand and smiled. "I'm Max. So you're a detective, huh? You must be awesome at catching the bad guys."

"It's nice to meet you too, Max. And yeah, my job has gotten a lot easier." Jane chuckled.

Each took turns introducing themselves, some asking Jane questions about how she came to be a wolf and how she'd learned to control her transformations without another wolf's help.

She told them that she learned to control it on her own because she didn't ever want to hurt her girlfriend. She told them about the makeshift cage but she didn't tell them that Maura was a vampire. They wanted to see her scar so she gladly showed them, not minding a bit.

Even if they didn't all trust her yet, the wolves could still admire Jane for working so hard for a noble cause: love. Some of them showed off their scars in return, sharing stories.

After a couple of hours of just conversing, Aedan thanked the others for their kindness and pulled Jane away, back outside. "I have more to show you."

"There's more?" She asked with a certain sparkle in her eye. She was loving this. Getting to know her kind and seeing how they lived. "I can still live where I am now, right? I have pets I need to take care of since Maura... isn't around anymore."

Aedan nodded and led Jane toward the outskirts of the neighborhood. "You don't have to move, Jane. It's just… safer and more comforting here. The vampires know not to come and the pack is always there for you." He looked at her with compassion in his eyes and then grabbed her hand as he quickly turned a corner, a large field with a nearby treeline now in view. "It's where we go to hunt, or to just be free for awhile."

Jane laced her fingers with his and grinned as she looked out over the field to the tree line, grinning. "Race ya to the trees." She grinned then changed right before she took off towards her destination.

"Ay! Not fair!" Aedan chuckled and transformed, running after Jane and soon catching up with her. His grin was noticeable even as a wolf as he passed her, beating her to the trees and spinning to sit and wait the few seconds it took for her to catch up.

Jane's eyes were wide when he passed her. She threw her head back and howled and with that she tackled Aedan and flipped them a few times, Jane landing on top and pinning his hands to the grass. Transforming back she was straddling him with a smirk on her face. "You may have won the race, but you still got tackled by a girl." She chuckled.

Aedan let out a little surprised yelp when Jane tackled him and once pinned, he transformed back and chuckled too. "I don't find being tackled by a girl offensive or degrading. Actually, in this case..." He lifted his head and grinned at their positioning. "I welcome it." He winked playfully.

Jane sat up, not meaning to move her core more on top of his, and crossed her arms over her chest. With Jane on top of him, moving against him, Aedan let out a groan, his jeans feeling a lot tighter. And it made Jane bite her lip.

"Oh, Aedan O'Brien. We just met and this pup is already spoken for." She rocked her hips as she went to get off, not able to help but want to feel the man inside of her, and rolled onto her back next to him. There was an instant, almost otherworldly attraction between them she was fighting.

Aedan knew he should just let it go, that Jane had a mate, but he couldn't resist rolling on top of her, leaning down so his lips were less than an inch from hers. "What sort of future can you have with a vampire, Jane? Maura could never understand you like I could."

"You don't know Maura. The love with share. She understood me like no other. I'll get her back somehow." She responded with conviction. "But to do that, you need to get off me because I won't cheat on her, even if she hates me right now."

Aedan nodded. "Alright. But if things don't work out..." He smirked and rolled off of Jane, laying with his arm behind his head in the grass.

"You'll be the first to know if it doesn't work out the way I plan it to."

"I like that plan." He grinned. "So tell me what Maura was like as a human."

"She was and still is the most gorgeous, brilliant, sweet, loving person I've ever known." Jane said lovingly. "She accepted me, all of me. She put up with me as a human and as this. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her."

Aedan listened intently. "She sounds pretty amazing. I hope what she is now doesn't change her." He looked over at the brunette. "If you love her as much as you say you do, you can't give up on her, on getting her back."

"I'm not. I could never give up on Maura. She's my world." She smiled. "I don't think anything could change her. She's too pure of a person."

Aedan scowled, having heard stories of the vampires. Of their transformations into heartless beings. "I hope you're right, Jane. She's probably killed people, though. Or will. That changes you. Especially when you have to do it nearly every day to survive."

"And there's no way I could change her back to human, huh?" She sighed. "What would happen if I bit her? Would she become like a hybrid or something?"

"Not anyway I know of. And biting her would do no good. Vampirism is like a disease, a virus. It's in her blood and it can't be destroyed or overtaken. You'd likely just end up killing her by biting her, quite honestly."

"Then I'll just have to make sure she never looses the love and compassion she has. Her heart may not beat any longer, but I'm going to make sure it still feels."

"That's a sweet notion. I hope it all works out for you." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." Jane looked over at him. "Why do we have to be enemies with the vamps?"

"I've never encountered an honorable vampire. None of us have. We don't approve of their methods. They think we're beneath them. It's just not a good match."

"Maura will be the first honorable." She turned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe James and Maura could help us overthrow Lily." She suggested. "Or there has to be a common enemy between our clans."

Aedan looked down at Jane and thought for a moment. "If Maura's as good as you say she is, maybe if she became leader of their clan more of the vampires would be honorable. You seem to trust James, I'm sure he could guide her."

"Maura would make a good leader. I'll get her back." She smiled then looked up at him. "I never did ask... are you the leader of this clan of lycans?"

Aedan nodded and smiled. "I'm what you'd call the alpha, yea. So I have final say when it comes to accepting a new member of the pack."

"Ohh… so, did I make the cut, O'Brien?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm…" He grinned. "I'd say yes. Most definitely."

* * *

**If you're curious about Maura's time as a vampire and her sudden hostility toward Jane don't worry, it'll be in a flashback in a later chapter. Unless… I was thinking about writing a break-away one shot chronicling her first few weeks as one. Let me know what you guys want and I shall give it. Also, please don't hate us for Aedan! He's not a bad guy. And their attraction will be explained later. Promise.**


End file.
